Nightmares, Scars, and Bunnies: Oh My!
by Selene Nyx
Summary: In which Harry has a succession of strange nightmares that turn out to be not quite so bad in his perspective, he learns that scars are not all they seem, and bunnies of all shapes and sizes appear. Very odd, I was in an odd mood.


Title: Nightmares, Scars, and Bunnies: Oh My ****

Title: Nightmares, Scars, and Bunnies: Oh My! (1/1)   
**By**: Selene   
**Email**: selene@red-demon.com   
**Category**: Humour   
**Keywords**: Nightmares, Scars, Bunnies   
**Spoilers**: Doesn't really "spoil" anything... none, I suppose...you should at least know who the characters are!   
**Rated**: PG-13 for language and urm... maybe some innuendo, who knows? Almost-Nudity...   
**Summary**: It's about Harry's scar... is it really what it seems? A short little thing written by a very bored Selene   
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Also, I **stole** a quote from Monty Python and the Holy Grail... if you can't find out where it is, you need more help than you realized.   
**Author's Note**: I got the idea for this little thing by talking with my friend on IM and it just sort of hit me like a bolt o' lightning! :) It's a stupid little thing I felt inspired to write, no reviews are necessary, but always appreciated. :)   
  
Dedicated to Smallsie! (Dizzy Grl) for the inspiration!   
  
**_Nightmares, Scars, and Bunnies: Oh My!_**   
  
_He was tossing and turning, over and over. The darkness was surrounding him, filling him. He got to his feet and started to run blindly through the dense fog that covered the ground. He could feel the hot breath of the beast behind him, and forced his legs to move faster. Farther and farther he ran, going nowhere at all in quite good time. Suddenly, he tripped! Falling on his face, he struggled to get back up, but it was too late! The Beast had taken him in his jaws and...._   
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry Potter screeched, awakening from his nightmare screaming at the top of his lungs.   
  
"WHAT?!" Ron Weasley yelped, falling out of his bed at the sound of Harry's scream.   
  
"For the love of God, man, SHUT UP!" came the voice of Seamus Finnegan from deep in the recesses of his four-poster bed. Dean Thomas had taken the liberty of throwing one of his soft, daisy-embroidered pillows, smacking Harry square in the face.   
  
Harry sat straight up in his bed, panting. He picked up Dean's pillow and threw it back at him.   
  
Ron got up from the floor beside his bed, glowering at Harry. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" He demanded angrily.   
  
"I had a nightmare..." Harry told him sheepishly. Ron's eyes narrowed. "For the love of God..."   
  
"A nightmare, eh? Tell you what, Harry... next time you have a nightmare, DON'T let us all know about it?" Seamus snapped viciously, sticking his face out of the curtains surrounding his bed just long enough to give Harry an icy glare.   
  
"I'm sorry, guys." Said Harry, bowing his head sadly.   
  
"It's ok, Harry. Just... try not to scream so loud next time, ok?" Neville said, his brown eyes drowsy.   
  
"All right... I'm going to go back to sleep now. G'night, guys!" Harry said, resulting in a few grunts from the rest of his roommates. 'Good grief!' Harry thought to himself. 'A little nightmare and they're all jumping down my throats....'   
  
Snuggling back down under the warm blankets of his bed, Harry closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep once more. _  
  
He was in the fog once more. Running from that horrible beast through the darkness. Only, this time, it was different. There was a light, a faint light, in front of him. 'If I could only get there, I'd be safe from the beast!' he told himself, and with this new goal he pushed himself to run farther, faster than he ever had before in his life. The farther he ran, the larger the light grew. He could see , although his vision was blurred, a castle in the distance. (he just realized that his vision was blurred because he wasn't wearing his glasses... what a stupid thing to forget when one is running from a beast!) 'HOGWARTS!' He thought to himself, 'I'm almost home!'   
  
The castle grew larger still, and at last he was at the gaits. He threw himself inside, and then realized, quite suddenly, that this was not Hogwarts at all. He noticed that his vision, blurred outside by his lack of glasses, was now perfectly fine, despite the fact that he still had no glasses.   
  
And then he saw her.   
  
She was gorgeous. Long blond hair, big blue eyes, and she was dressed in a sheer nightgown covered with little pink bunnies, revealing her buxom breasts. Harry's jaw dropped, and she smiled kindly at him.   
  
"What brings you here?" she asked in a silky voice.   
  
"I... I....I'm not quite sure, really." Harry replied. He was silently vowing to find that horrid beast that was chasing him and build it a shrine for bringing him here, when he spotted another blond, looking almost like the first's twin. Emerging from behind her was another blond, and another, and another... a score of brunettes followed suit, dressed as the others, and the first blonde said   
  
"We are but eight score young blondes and brunettes, all between sixteen and nineteen- and- a- half, cut off in this castle with no one to protect us."   
  
"Wait," Harry said, "Didn't you just steal that line from Monty Python and the Holy Grail?"   
  
"No, of course not! Shut up and let us get on with the group sex!" The first blonde said indignantly.   
  
"Right, then!" Harry beamed, and prepared to surrender to their every need when he felt one of them start pulling his hair, and his scar began to burn...   
_  
"OUCH!" Harry exclaimed, awakening to find Ron Weasley tugging on his hair. Harry glowered at Ron, shoving him away.   
  
"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Harry spat, and Ron looked grinned.   
  
"You kept murmuring something about Monty Python, so I figured I'd wake you up and find out what you were dreaming about. So, what were you dreaming about?" Ron explained, grinning devilishly.   
  
Harry blushed. "Nothing. Let's go eat breakfast, I'm starved!"   
  
Ron shook his head and winked at the rest of Harry's roommates, who chuckled quietly and exited the room, leaving Harry and Ron alone. Harry quickly got out of bed and put his school robes on.   
  
Starting to head out the door, Ron paused and called over his shoulder, "You should take a look at that scar, Harry!"   
  
Immediately, Harry ran to the floor-length mirror that hung on the door of one of the closets and brushed his bangs off of his forehead. There, where once had been a faint scar shaped like a bolt of lightning, was another scar...   
  
Harry hurriedly brushed his hair back over his forehead to hide the new scar and ran downstairs for breakfast. He slid into a seat next to Ron, across from Hermione. He and Hermione had been dating all year, since both were 16 and decided it was time to start the relationship that had been brewing since they were first years.   
  
As he wolfed down his scrambled eggs (that dream had made him ravenous for some odd reason), his bangs flopped loosely about his forehead. At one point they flopped to the side of his face, revealing the new scar.   
  
Hermione had happened to look up, gazing admiringly at Harry as she so often did, when she noticed the new scar.   
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHY IS THERE A SCAR OF A PLAYBOY BUNNY ON YOUR FOREHEAD?!"   
  
THE FIC HAS ENDED END   



End file.
